Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing devices and methods and more particularly to processing an exception event at a data processing device.
Description of the Related Art
In data processor applications, certain events are treated as errors that result in the generation of a reset event to return the processor to a defined state. A reset event is traditionally treated by a data processor as a highest-priority exception and typically causes the processor to simply abort any application instructions that may be in execution, return the processor to a defined state, and resume application instruction execution, all without saving state information at the time the error event occurred. As a result, the events that lead up to the error event are difficult to evaluate. Therefore, a device and method that would assist with determining the events that led up to a reset event would be useful.